Akari burns Chinatsu's house down without regrets
by OceanNeoJet
Summary: "Bun Bazooka!" - Gandhi


Akari burns Chinatsu's house down without regrets

It was a cloudy morning, where Akari & Chinatsu were in Chinatsu's place. Kyoko & Yui had apparently gone in some field trip with Ayano & Chitose, but we all know that field trip means lesbian orgy in Japanese, so that's that.

Chinatsu had brought Akari to her place because she wanted to make the poor lad pretend that she is Yui. Chinatsu requested Akari to kiss her, pretending to be Yui. Akarin's thoughts had shifted between waterboarding Chinatsu's gypsy ass & bashing her pink-haired head against a wall.

Chinatsu, with the darkest glare in her eyes tried to kiss Akari, but the poor girl run away to the kitchen. "I'm not Yui, you sick slut" said Akarin to China. "You don't have to be Yui, let's practice kissing" said Chinatsu." You can kiss my ass" said Akarin in fluent Japanese, as she was going back & forth , avoiding that horny bastard at all costs.

Akarin escaped in the hallway near the exit, but that filthy homo managed to tackle her. "  
YAMEROOOOOO" said the precious lad to that pink-headed sex offender. "I WANT TO GO HOME! AAAAAAAAAAOOOOAAAAAA" "Don't worry Akarin chan san kun, this will be over soon" said the creepy homo, while smiling her tits out. "NOOOOOOO" Akarin shouted.

China crouched for a kiss. It was finished. That cruel bitch had managed to kiss Akarin, as Akarin was lying down with the emptiest stare. The trauma was immense. She was lying down for 2 hours 'till she returned to her home.

When she got to her home, her sister saw her & asked her "Is you okayZ Akario chan?" in horrendous English. Akarin said "Yes" as she run to her room. Then, her sister returned to Akari's body pillow because she was a psychotic pussi licker too.

Akarin had stayed in a corner, crying like a fetus for hours. She couldn't take the idea of that bitch's face getting closer. She even vomited 3 times in her toilet. "There goes the steak I ate in the evening" said the depressed teenager.

Akari, started feeling better after some hours. She, then, thought to take revenge on that pink bimbo. She was wondering what to do. Then, an idea came to her. Her sister had a flamethrower & an AK47 in their basement because she thought that Kim Jong Un would invade Japan or some shit idk. She went to the basement and took them. Upon finding them & equipping them, Akari thought "My mission will start at dawn"

Dawn came. Chinatsu was waking up. She was the only person in the housethat morning because her sister went to some hippies' concert or smth. She remembered what she had done to Akari. The only thing she thought was "That Akari is really sensitive. It was just a kiss. I guess that's normal for a privileged homophobic straight white female." Said the SJW liberal trashbag.

"CHINKOOOOOOOO CHAAAAAN" Akarin shouted outside Chinatsu's place. "Wut!?" thought China. She recognized that voice. She went to her window and saw Akarin. "Good morning, Akarin! What's up?" said the pink gay to Akarin. "I'll fuck your house up, that's what's up." Said the courageous non-homoerotic teenager.

Chinatsu giggled, as she didn't believe her. "Your taste in jokes is bad, Akainu chan. Come on in, I'll make you tea" said the pedo. Akarin then took her flamethrower out of that big backpack she was carrying. "EAT MY SHIT, YOU FUCKING NIGGEEEEEEER" Akarin shouted before throwing flames all over China's balcony. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" screamed Chinatsu in Latin.

"What are you doing , Akarin!? Why are you doing this to me!?" she asked. "I'm burning your fucking house down for all that fucking shit you did to me!" said Akarin. "No, please, I'm sorry Akarin, I didn't know it would hurt you that much, please STOOOP!" said China, when she was going down the stairs. "I don't give a flying fuck nigga, I'm burning your crib down you filthy lesbian!" said the brave lad.

The first floor was burned to fuck, the balcony looked like a chimney, the plants were more dead than China's brain cells & Akarin was proud as she should have been.

China managed to reach the door to the garden. "Akari chan sama kun, I'm so sorry!1!1!1! I won't touch you or go near you again, just don't burn my casa down."

Akari giggled and said "I'm going to destroy everything you own, gay trash!" "Hitler put the wrong people in the gas chambers!"

Akarin then pulled her AK47 & shouted "Say Konnichiwa to my little Tomo" in fluent Japanese of course. "You ain't shit, bitch!"

China begged for Akarin to stop as she was shooting & burning her entire house down. The neighbours had heard all that shit long ago, but they were happy, because everyone had hated that pink shit bitch. Some voices could be heard from the distance, cheering for Akarin to burn her filthy ass.

"Get out, you filthy degenerate!" Akarin shouted to Chinko sama. China slowly opened the door & got out with her hands up. "Don't shoot me please! I have 3 lesbian partners to feed!aaoooaaaa" China begged Akarin with tears. Akarin then fell sorry for her. Such a kind lad. She would even feel sorry for a psychotic dyke like her.

"Ok, you can leave." She said to her. "But, I don't want to hear you or see you ever again!" China agreed. Akarin was looking at the ground knowing that revenge would do nothing for her & it wouldn't erase the traumatic experiences of her getting raped by China.

China was leaving her house, walking a few centimeters from Akari's place. She was walking past her. But that bitch wanted to stick a knife in Akarin's ass crack for making her house a holocaust museum.

She went behind her in one swift move and pulled out a kitchen knife she had taken before leaving the house. Akari noticed it at the last second and managed to grab her hand. "Fuck off gay slut! I bet you even watch My Little Pony, fag!" Akarin said to China to tick her off and throw her off balance. But that bitch was restless. She had no regrets of her being a brony, her being delusional towards Yui or being a sexual predator to her own friends.

China & Akarin were fighting for the knife like Gollum, trying to get the Ring! Both girls were throwing their whole bodies weight to throw the other off balance & take the knife. Then Akarin managed to find an opening. She kicked China in her ovaries as hard she could. "OOOOOOOOO" China shouted in a deep voice. She actually liked it, because she was a masochistic perverted STD carrier loli as well.

Then, the majestic lad took the knife and shoved it up China's pussi. "NOOOOOOOOO! I can feel it going deep in my stomach! The organ which I use to rape people! AAAAAOOOOOOAAAAAA!"

Akari, while scared, backed off from the degenerate that was on the ground touching her bleeding pussy. "Ain't that a nice sight" Akari thought.

3 months passed. China, giving into despair because her pussi wasn't even functioning, hunged herself in her bathtub. Akarin was sent to a mental asylum, known as Yui's home as she could never recover from the damage that slut had done to her. She then took one of Kyoko's dildos & choked herself with it.

R.I.P. Precious lad Akarin dildo throat injury 2507-#$8903


End file.
